Gakuen Host
by random pancakes
Summary: Takuto finally got the reconistion for his paintings (Read Gakuen Heaven Revoultion) and soon he will have the man he loves. But before he can work on his realtionship he needs to see his cousin, Umehito Nekozawa.


**Title: **Gakuen Host

**Characters;  
**Takuto Iwai  
Tamiki Souh  
Kyoya Ootori  
Hikaru Hitachiin  
Kaoru Hitachiin  
Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka  
Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka  
Haruhi Fujioka  
Umehito Nekozawa

**Summary;  
**Takuto finally got the reconistion for his paintings (Read Gakuen Heaven Revoultion) and soon he will have the man he loves. But before he can work on his realtionship he needs to see his cousin, Umehito Nekozawa.

**Rating: **T (Might be changed to M later on)

**Author's Note;  
**_Not sure why i'm writing this but i just thought that Takuto Iwai meeting the host club seemed like a good story,  
__Parings__: KojiXTakuto, KyoyaXUmehito, HikaxKao twincest acting, and one sided TamikiXHaruhi. (Won't really be seen until later chapters)_

_(((( And finally we start the Story ))))_

Takuto smiled as he went into his cousins school, Umehito's mother was Takuto's aunt on his Maternal side of the family. Though he always thought that she acted more like a mother than his own has ever acted. Even though he and the cat obsessed had differnet hobbies and intrest they alway's seemed to get along really well and are very close. Umehito was the first person Takuto told about how his father was stealing his work.

'I wish Koji was here' the light blonde-grey haried boy thought when he was ignored again when he tried to ask for directions, 'everyone listens to him'. Takuto started to blush when his innocent thoughts turned into not-so innocent, he always knew he had feelings for the archer. He always said when he was in a better head space he would ask Koji out, when he wasn't blacking out or cuting his wrists he would tell the dark haired boy he really, really liked him. When he had told Umehito about his feelings all he got was a reply of 'you should ask him out', Takuto knew that was part of the reason he was here. For all he had said about asking Koji out he still hasn't done it, he needed advice. The young boy then stumbled slightly when a brown haired boy slammed past him saying/yelling "watch out commoner"

Takuto mumbled out an apology and then decided to see if he could find the club room where his cousin was. He remembered Umehito saying something about a Music room. Maybe if he finds where the music rooms are there would be someone nice enough to show him the rest of the way.

(((( 50 Minutes Later ))))

'Why is there so many stairs' Takuto asked himself, 'better yet why do the have so many music rooms, but i don't hear any music?'. He had finally found the Music rooms, but there still wasn't much luck or hope of finding the dark magic club. He had already gone into the first music room where they had yelled at him and shoved him outside, the secound music room was locked and he started to walk to the third music room. 'perhapes i can finally get some help, there seems to be a-lot of happy people walking out of there' the artist smiled slightly and slowly reached for the door handle to open it. Once he did he found a bunch of rose petals practicly chucked at his face, Takuto was very nervous about what was on the other side.

"Welcome" said a loud voice, and once Takuto could see properly he saw that it was a blond haired boy who reminded him of Naruse. Takuto also noticed that this room seemed to be alot bigger than the first music room, there was also six other boys beside the blonde currently talking. "I was unaware that we had fan boys, well I'm Tamiki Souh the prince of this club" the Naruse look a-like said. "But unfortunatly we are closing right now, but fear not my young fair prince we shall be opened right after school tomorrow"  
It seemed that the others had the right idea and started to ignore him when he said 'welcome', they seemed to be packing up some tea cups and plates.

"Whats going on?" Takuto asked nervously. Slightly afraid of the answer, he had a feeling he won't like it. "We at Ouran Highschool Host Club entertain young women who have to much time on their hands, we show them..."

"I thought this was a music room" Takuto asked but it seemed that the blond boy, Tamiki was ignoring him. He started to watch the other boys clean up wondering if Tamiki well ever notice that he was not paying attention

"So my lovely Prince I have not seen you around before, are you new here at Ouran?" Tamiki asked finally done with his monolog. "No, i'm looking for my cousin. I wanted to surprise him in his club but i got lost." Takuto answered glad that the blond and others were listening. Maybe they well realize that he didn't mean to vist there host club.

"Hi there i'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm sorry about Tamiki's behavour" said a young brown haired boy, who looked more girly than Kaoru. "Hello I'm Takuto Iwai" the Artist replied with a small smile on his face. "Hi there" said a pair of identicel twins "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and that's my Brother, Kaoru" the one on the right stated. The other twin pointed to a boy eating cake "Thats Hunny and the one who is standing behind him is Mori" the short blond haired boy reminded him of Umino-sensi. Takuto also noticed a Glasses wearing boy, who looked alot like Hide come over to him, "Welcome Iwai-san, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kyoya Ootori, you said you were looking for your cousin right. Whats his name and i can tell you where he is"  
Takuto smiled slightly but the other boy scared him slightly.

"Yeah he is in the Dark Magic Club, his name is Umehito Nekozawa" he mumbled slightly with a small blush on his face. "Really, we didn't know Nekozawa had a cousin" the Twins said as Kyoya opened a note book that seemed to come out of no where and started to write into it. "I know where the Dark Magic club is, i can show it to you" Haruhi said with a smile on his face.

Takuto quickly agreed wanting nothing more than to get away from these werid people (Tamiki and Kyoya) he basicly pulled Haruhi out of the door in his hurry to get out of there and once he realized what he had done he started to apoligize. He did stop once Haruhi said it was fine and that he could understand why he would want to get out of there. But before Haruhi could know on the door (it was only 2 rooms away from the 3rd music room, at least it was close bye) a clocked figure steped out aparently done for the day. Once he noticed the two figures outside of his door he hugged Takuto lightly and asked what he was doing here and weither or not he was feeling well.

But when Takuto started to talk to Umehito he didn't notice the werid looks Haruhi gave him, or the fact that the rest of the host club was spying on him but he did feel a shiver go through him, he could of sworn he heard a note book being shut.

_(((( The End for now ))))_

_**Well what do you think, should i go on to do a big story or just a small 2 or 3 chapter story, please read and review.  
I can't believe how long it's been since i last wrote a story, though i have been really sick you'd think i'd have more time, but it wasn't so :(**_


End file.
